Hojo May Cry
by Yami Magnus
Summary: Vincent is a demon hunter who lost two people he cared about to the darkness of the underworld, a woman named Tifa comes to him and tells him that he can put an end to the underworld's evil. R&R!


Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy 7 or Devil May Cry

A/N: So I got this idea from playing DMC3 (which I beat! the best three days I went without sleep) and well here it is, I'm planning to make another parody for DMC3 but not for DMC2 because you know (if you played it you know what I mean)

_**This party is getting crazy LETS ROCK!**_

Two millennia ago, there was a war between two worlds, one the human world and the other the underworld. But someone from the underworld woke up to justice and stood up against this legion alone. His name was Chaos, later he continued to preserve harmony on earthuntil his death, and he became a legend, the legendary dark night Chaos.

The moon shone a deep red over the city of Nibelheim the streets were virtually deserted, then out of no where a woman clad in black leather with long brown hair came from the sky, she looked at the small part of town and focused on a little neon sign that said " Hojo May Cry."

The music played loud inside the little shop and there were pizza boxes and alcohol bottles scattered all over the place then the phone rang "Hojo may cry… sorry we closed at nine" a man clad in red and blackthrew the phone back on the receiver " man still not mastered I'm never gonna get anywhere in this business" when the woman busted into the shop with her motorcycle. Vincent just smiled " Hey slow down babe if nature calls its in the back" the woman looked at the little office with the heads of demons decapitated with swords stuck in their mouths and their blood staining the wall " you must be Vincent the hit man who would take any kinda job." Vincent smirked and reached for a buster sword that was on the wall concealing the breast of a naked woman " well sorta I only take special cases."

The woman looked at him curiously " You're the son of the legendary dark knight who lost a lover and a comrade to darkness aren't you? Mister Vincent" Vincent walked up to her and pointed the sword at her " The way I see it there's a lot of demons out there and if I keep killing each one I'm bound to hit the jackpot sooner or later." She but her hand on the sword gently " well you should be use to this sorta thing" and sent a surge of lightning into the sword shocking him and kicking him across the face sending him flying into his desk, where she then grabbed the sword and lunged it into Vincent's stomach with lightning still coursing thru his body " are you really the son of the legendary dark knight? Whats the matter didn't your daddy teach you how to use a sword?"

Vincent let out a frustrated sound when she picked up her motorcycle and tried to slam it on him " Sword haha time to go to work guys" then Vincent pulled out two silver and black hand guns and his body glowed in a red and black energy suspending the motorcycle in mid-air and began unloading bullet after bullet into it, sending it back to her nearly landing on her. Vincent stood up and looked at his office in flames and looked down on the woman cowering in fear on the floor " Even as a child I had powers, there is demonic blood flowing through me, you're the first to know of my vengence looks like I'm getting closer" he said pulling out the sword from his body then pointing the gun at her head.

She stood up slowly " it would seem that way but I'm here to help you, my name is Tifa and I've came to help you to put an end to the underworld." She removed her sunglasses so that Vincent can see her brown eyes; Vincent took a step back and looked at the floor at broken picture of Lucrecia she looked just like her " Sephiroth the king of the underworld plans to open the gates to the underworld on Medial Island."

A/N: Short I know but I'm gonna go by the chapters like the levels in this story, I'm already workin on chapter two " Bloody Yin Yangs" so I hope you like the story so far... well until next chapter


End file.
